The Gift Part 2
by Iron Maddie
Summary: Sort of a Sequel to "Happy Birthday...oh" A one shot Carol Danvers/Tony Stark fanfic.


The garage was cluttered with grease stained parts of machinery as Tony tinkered with one piece in particular. His white tank top was almost a shade darker with dirt and oil, his hands covered in black streaks as he worked. A deep voice called from the speakers. "Mr. Stark, Miss. Danvers is calling." J.A.R.V.I.S announced.

"Don't let her catch you calling her 'Miss' JARVIS, she takes that personally." Tony answered, waving his hand absently as if to say 'go ahead' "Carol, darling, to what do I owe the personal phone call?" he asked knowing she was on her way home.

"Just calling to tell you to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." her voice came in clear and even through the phone.

"Surprise? Since when do you surprise me?" he asked jokingly.

"Daily." she responded pointedly. "Just do it Tony before I fly in there and knock your ass out myself." she threatened, but with a light jest to her tone.

"You know I don't take orders well." he retorted.

"Just do it you stubborn ass. I'm trying to do something nice for you."

Tony sighed putting down the hunk of metal. He twirled in his chair, leaning his head against the back of the chair closing his eyes. "There my eyes are closed." A moment later the static of the call ending echoed throughout the garage. Tony laced his fingers together and rested the back of his head in the palms of his hands as he waited impatiently. "Carol-" he began but was cut off immediately by soft lips pressing against his own. Her soft hair brushed against his cheek and he smiled against her lips, knowing the feel of her kiss well enough there was no question it was her. She climbed in his lap, her knees on either side of his as she pressed against him. "So is this the surprise?" he smirked, his eyes still closed.

"It depends." she answered. "Why don't you take a gander and tell me." she said.

Tony laughed slightly, his eyes fluttering open as he took in the sight of her. She was still in her Captain Marvel uniform, a brown leather jacket hugged her shoulders. She had been flying, the scent of the air clung around her like a perfume that could never be imitated. Before he comment on her a hunk of rusted metal caught his attention behind her.

His blue eyes widened and he jumped up out of the chair forcing her to slide off of his lap as he rushed over. "No. Fucking. Way." he said in complete shock. He ran his hand over the metal, soaking it in. He dropped to one knee inspecting underneath before walking around the entire piece.

Carol leaned against his desk, her arms folded over one another as she watched him, a small smirk pursed on her lips. "You like it?" she asked knowing full well he did.

"A 1966 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C." he announced taking in the sight as if it were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "There were only 2 ever made. How in the-" his voice trailed off as he let out a low whistle. "800-horsepower, the Super Snake. She's gorgeous." he continued.

"It seems there was a…prototype no one ever knew about. One of a kind. Seemed like the perfect fit for you." Carol said, certainly pleased with his reaction.

"How did you even get her?" he asked, refusing to tear his eyes away from it.

"I know a guy." Carol responded cocking her head arrogantly.

"I'm the guy who knows a guy." Tony retorted.

"Um, sorry Stark, you're the guy who hires the guy who knows a guy." she said moving closer to him. She pulled his shoulder, forcing him to look at her instead of the car but she could see in his eyes he was completely enthralled in the hunk of metal. "_I'm_ the guy who knows a guy." she corrected.

Tony's eyebrow raised amused by her, though he was only half paying attention as his mind began to plan out the restoration process. He pursed his lips trying not to smile but it cracked through anyway. "You're definitely the guy Colonel." he agreed. He leaned in kissing her quickly before turning back to the car. He whistled for the helper robots to bring him tools as he cracked his knuckles. Before the robots could wheel themselves around the room an impact wrench was resting on his shoulder.

Carol smirked down at him. "I don't know what's hotter, this car when I'm done or the fact you knew which tool I needed." he commented as he pried lug nuts off the car.

She laughed, "Me, duh." she answered, "Have fun Tony, and we'll celebrate in a week when you've finished the car." she said sitting down in his chair watching him work.

He grinned looking up at her, "You know me too well, darling."

"I know, and I love the fact I sway you to the _dork side_." she grinned back.

"If you keep supplying me in rare cars and sex, I will build you a jedi proof Death Star with a Han Solo A.I."

Carol looked up thoughtfully. "The Dork Side. Come for the badass muscle cars, stay for the awesomeness."


End file.
